


See And Be Seen

by Kunstpause



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Libraries, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, implied Urianger/Emet-Selch, implied Urianger/Warrior of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Day 11 - Voyeurism | ExhibitionismCassia isn't sure if Emet-Selch is just messing with her out of boredom, but when he offers his help she really can't bring herself to ask why anymore.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	See And Be Seen

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [As you watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924959), but can stand on its own. (Will eventually have an ot3 sequel)

It was heartening to see how everyone was willing to work together. To go the extra mile. The whole Crystarium was brimming with enthusiasm after the death of three lightwardens. But it was just as disheartening to see, Cassia quickly realized, that certain hangups of bureaucracy would always persist - even in the face of the actual end of the world.

She guessed it made sense to keep a modicum of order in places that were still something one could control, but it certainly didn’t help with efficiency. For more than half a day, she had tried to find a way to get Lay, Y’shtola, and Urianger access to the locked-up, uncategorized parts of the Crystarium library, but to no avail. The overly tense, slightly unfriendly librarian in charge that Moren had sent her too had flat-out refused to make an exception. 

Cassia knew she could probably implore the Exarch to simply overrule the man, but with how tired he had looked the last time they spoke, she had been determined to find a solution on her own. And she did. In the end, Cassia always managed to get her way, even if she wasn’t always proud of how she accomplished her goals. With a promising look, a light dress that showed more than it hid, and the lowly whispered promise of exchanging a favor for a favor, she had the man wrapped around her finger in no time. There was a strange, dull feeling of pressure in the back of her mind, running down her spine as she thought that it felt almost too easy by now. Like she was cheating. But here he was, agreeing to take the rest of the day off and leaving behind his keys in exchange for some of Cassia’s time. She spent the next five minutes on his desk with her skirt bunched up around her waist as he rutted into her without any finesse. It was over rather abruptly when he suddenly pulled away from her to spill himself into his hand. He excused himself rather hastily, and when he was gone, Cassia was torn between counting her luck for this being way cheaper than she had anticipated and bemoaning the fact that it left her somewhat aroused but not even close to being satisfied.

But at least she got what she wanted out of this. Briefly, she used her linkpearl to inform Y’shtola of her success. It would take her friend a while to gather the others and make her way over here, and Cassia took the opportunity to look around. The room she had gotten the keys to was a mixture of a large storage area and a workroom. Filled with shelves and piles of books that they had not gotten to use in their research yet. There were small alcoves with a worktable each on the sides with large, heavy curtains hanging separating them into small study areas as Cassia took a closer look. She would have to wait a while until everyone was here, but after how she got here, she didn’t feel much inclined to already start working on her own. The unsatisfied tingle between her legs was still there, and Cassia didn’t take long to make the decision before she snuck into one of the alcoves so he wouldn’t be in plain view to anyone coming in, sat herself onto the small work desk, and let her hand find its way underneath her skirt. 

She had come here wearing nothing underneath in anticipation of just where the negotiation might be going, and her fingers brushed over her slightly aching center without anything in their way. Cassia let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes as she spread her folds, letting her finger gently circle her clit before putting a bit more pressure on. She was just about to get into it when something gave her pause. The dull feeling at the back of her mind from before was suddenly overly noticeable again, and for a moment Cassia felt like she was being watched. Her hand stilled as she opened her eyes, but there was no one around her. The entire room was still completely quiet. 

Cassia frowned briefly, a slight suspicion about what was going on growing inside of her.

“Show yourself!” she called out firmly. It was only a hunch, but it got confirmed almost immediately as not too far away from her, the air started to shimmer in a soft, purple glow, showing Emet-Selch leaning casually against the nearest bookshelf, giving her a disappointed look.

“Ah, and here I was hoping for a good show…”

The fact that he wasn’t even trying to appear like this had not been what he was doing shouldn’t feel strange to her. Not after he had emphasized how much he liked to watch before. Apparently, that included not only their adventures outside the Crystarium.

“I have the strong feeling you already got an eyeful,” Cassia replied dryly. It only caused him to send her an amused look.

“My dear, watching  _ that _ was as unsatisfying for me as it looked to be for you…” The Ascian clicked his tongue before shaking his head. “Terribly rude of the gentleman really.”

“I wouldn’t call him a gentleman,” Cassia murmured before shrugging. “But it doesn’t matter. I got what I wanted, after all.”

“Hm, yes,” he hummed thoughtfully. “Great work and all. But what about what you  _ need _ instead?”

Something about this whole situation was completely bizarre, Cassia thought. Then again, so had been most of her encounters with him so far. She didn’t even want to start to wrap her mind around the fact that somehow, being caught with her hand up her skirt by an Ascian of all people didn’t even seem that strange to her anymore.

“Is there a point to this?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. Emet-Selch shrugged with an amused smile on his face.

“I was simply content to keep watching in silence,” he pointed out. “You were the one who demanded I show myself.”

Cassia couldn’t help but let out a snort. “Right, of course. Then perhaps you shouldn't have deliberately made me notice you.”

“I did no such thing.” There was a curious look on Emet-Selch’s face, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared, brushed aside by a wave of his hand. “But no matter. You know you don’t have forever until all your little friends are going to catch up to you, right?” He looked at her expectantly, and Cassia was momentarily taken aback by how blatantly he gave her a little nod as if to tell her to carry on.

“So what,” she asked incredulously, “you just wanna stand here and watch me get myself off?”

“I do like watching,” Emet-Selch said slowly. Cassia would have expected at least a token protest or the usual demeaning comment about how beneath him everything was, but there was none of it to be found. On the contrary. His eyes shone with unveiled interest as he added, “Of course, I could also be persuaded to lend a hand…”

“Just a hand?” Cassia asked before her mind had even caught up. 

“My, aren’t you forward. What happened to  _ ‘I would never dare to proposition you?’ _ ” The appreciative look on his face was more enticing than she would have expected as he crossed the last bit of distance between them.

“You are clearly doing the propositioning right now,” Cassia said, her voice having gotten a bit raspier than before. “And I wasn’t the one caught spying on someone...”

“Touché,” he simply answered before taking her arm and pulling it out from underneath her skirt. Without hesitation, he led her hand up to his mouth, drawing her fingers into it one by one, slowly tasting her. Cassia’s breath hitched at the gesture. With her anticipation growing, she took his hand, unceremoniously pulling his glove off before she reached for the hem of her dress and bunched the skirt back up in invitation.

“If you truly want to help, I suggest you get to it,” she said impatiently, spreading her legs a bit further apart.

Emet chuckled at her impatience before following her lead. “Of course,” he murmured as his hand slid in between her thighs without hesitation. “Let me graciously help with your dilemma.” 

Cassia was about to quip back when two of his fingers suddenly breached her folds, pushing inside her without hesitation. A moan left her mouth, louder than she would have liked as his thumb brushed over her clit teasingly. 

“Oh my dear,” Emet said with a sigh in his voice, “he got you riled up really good, didn’t he? And then had the audacity to leave you hanging…”

“Too busy with other things,” Cassia got out, short gasps interrupting her words. The way his fingers moved inside her felt close to perfect. She was used to much more fumbling around, to touches that were always either a little too rough or not firm enough. But Emet-Selch knew exactly what he was doing. One of her hands had buried itself into his robe, the other one she used to hold on to the table as she gradually started to move her hips to match his rhythm.

“What a shame,” Emet said softly, a telling smile on his face. “Leaving me to deal with all of this…” He pushed a third finger inside of her without any resistance, and Cassia let out another deep moan. “You, my dear, are deliciously wet,” he whispered as he leaned closer. “And clenching so lovely around my fingers… You’re enjoying this a lot.”

Cassia would have rolled her eyes at his smug tone, but she was far too busy enjoying his touch. “You’re rather good at it,” she admitted in between sharp breaths as his thumb pressed down just right for a moment before he teasingly moved further away again.

Emet’s eyebrows were raised as he clicked his tongue, “Flattery will get you nowhere,” he admonished before stilling briefly. A second later, Cassia knew why, as she heard muffled voices in the distance. They were no longer alone. Faintly, she could hear Y’shtola wondering if Cassia had gotten tired of waiting for them.

“Ah, there is a piece of the puzzle,” Emet-Selch muttered quietly, watching her with a satisfied grin. “You enjoy the thrill of getting caught, don’t you?” 

There was no reason to deny anything. It wasn’t something Cassia was ashamed of or felt self-conscious about. “It adds to the experience,” she simply admitted.

“It does, doesn’t it?” He said, sounding deceptively casual. His gloved hand trailed along the neckline of her dress. When he reached the spot where the front was held together by laces it didn’t take more than one deft tug to pull them apart. The corset Cassia wore above kept the dress from falling all the way open, but with a few more tugs he widened the neckline enough to pull it down her shoulder. He leaned in closer until he was next to her ear before he whispered, “And how would you enjoy being watched?”

Cassia moaned as he curled his fingers and pushed up just right at his words. “I wasn’t half as wet before I knew you were here,” she got out raspily. “Does that answer your question?”

“Indeed it does,” Emet chuckled softly. “And in such a delightful way...” The way his eyes shone as he looked down at her and the way his tongue briefly wet his lips, Cassia was nearly sure he was about to kiss her. He was already half bent over her, close enough to touch. She could feel his breath on her face when he suddenly paused. From afar, she could still hear the muffled voices of her companions, just as she could hear from the change in volume that they were getting closer. The corners of his mouth went up into a wide grin before he leaned back. A soft noise of protest left Cassia’s mouth as his fingers slipped all the way out of her, but a moment later, he reached for her, pulling her gently off the table. 

“Don’t be alarmed, I am not about to leave you hanging as well,” he assured her quietly as he nudged her along with him to the side of the small alcove. “That would be terrible for my reputation, after all,” he added with another grin, as he drew her into the nook behind one of the large curtains. For a brief moment, he held her close against his chest, and for the second time, Cassia felt her anticipation growing as he gave her the same look as before. The one that felt like he was about to kiss her. But instead, his hands went up to her shoulders, turning her around until her back was pressed against his chest. “Take a good look,” he murmured, and Cassia gasped quietly.

She could see Y’shtola and Moren, both with their backs towards her being in a deep discussion with Urianger, who was facing into their direction. From the way he seemed engrossed into their talk, Cassia could only assume he hadn’t noticed them. 

“They didn’t see us,” Emet confirmed her thoughts at that moment. “Unless, of course, something gives them cause to look closer,” he added, his voice dropping deeper as he spoke softly against her ear. “A barely concealed noise perhaps,” he suggested as he let his hands run down over her breasts, teasing her nipples through the fabric. “Tell me, have you ever let them watch?”

“No,” Cassia shook her head, trying to bite down the soft moans that threatened to escape her. “Most of them wouldn’t care for it.”

“Ah, but one of them definitely would,” Emet-Selch murmured, as he lifted her skirt enough to slide his hand back between her legs. He chose the exact moment when his fingers slid back into her wet heat to add, “And you definitely would want  _ him  _ to.”

“That would only lead to more complications,” Cassia protested weakly, shaking her head, but the hot spark of pleasure he sent through her at his touch, the way his lowered voice and the warm breath at her ear went under her skin made her sound completely unconvincing, even to herself.

Emet-Selch sounded unbelievably smug as he slid his gloved hand underneath the loosened neckline of her dress, cupping her breast and gently pinching the tip of it. “Doesn’t mean that watching you fall apart like this wouldn’t make him almost come in his skirt,” he whispered into her ear as if he was telling her a grand secret. “Or robe. Whatever you want to call that thing he wears,” he added almost casually. “And wouldn’t you just love to see that as well?”

This was getting dangerously into the territory Cassia had taken great care to not allow her mind to wander in, and she clenched her hands into the sides of her dress. Her body was on fire under his touch and her mind was racing with thoughts she usually didn’t allow herself to think. Too precious was the carefully maintained friendship she and Urianger had. Too earnest. Too important for her to likely ruin it by pushing for more, for nothing she would start could ever be truly casual.

“Don’t you just burn with wanting to know what he would look like in the throes of passion?” Emet murmured, as he slightly upped his pace, and Cassia whimpered at the surge of desire running through her. “What noises he would make when he comes?”

Cassia could feel herself clench around his fingers as his words washed over her, and she couldn’t stop herself from grinding onto his hand as her mind went exactly where Emet-Selch was coaxing her to. 

“Oh, but you are so aroused you are dripping.” Emet let out a satisfied hum against her ear. “I could tell you actually,” he added with a low rumble in his voice. “Or I could tell you exactly what he sounds like, all the little gasps and moans he makes…” 

Cassia almost choked on air as she realized just what the words the Ascian was whispering in her ear most likely meant. “You and him?” she got out weakly, her hand reaching out to grab the thickness of his coat in support as a shiver of lust went through her at the mere thought.

“Hm, a very memorable afternoon that was,” Emet said softly. “Which reminds me, I  _ do _ have a promise to keep.” And with that, he let go of her breast, and a second later, she heard a soft snap of his fingers. Before she could wrap her mind about what was happening, she saw Urianger move his head around in confusion before his eyes suddenly widened, fixed on her. 

Cassia froze, her throat running dry as she realized what Emet-Selch had done. Y’shtola was still talking animatedly, so whatever he had done must have served to get Urianger’s attention alone. She could see him shift slightly, trying his best to nod along with the conversation, but his eyes stayed glued to her.  _ To them, _ Cassia realized after a moment. 

“He sees us,” she whispered, unable to react in any way but with shock. Shock mixed with overwhelming arousal, Cassia had to admit. She had avoided all thought about him for so long, despite her obvious attraction, that now that the situation was what it was, she felt utterly overwhelmed by the need surging through her.

“Yes, I believe that’s the point, my dear,” Emet said in his usual smug way before his voice took on a decidedly raspier tone again. “Now, let's give him the show he deserves,” he muttered, taking her hand and closing it around her skirt. Like directing a puppet on strings, he moved her until she was pulling the skirt up just enough so Urianger could most likely get an eyeful of what Emet was doing to her underneath. “You are so deliciously aroused, I think he can see it from all the way over there,” he murmured. “Now, let him watch you come in my arms.”

And with that, he picked up his pace again, his thumb circling around her clit as his fingers hit the spot inside her that made her knees almost shake dead on. 

“Emet-Selch…” Cassia let out in a strangled cry as she felt the pleasure inside her build. A guttural moan rose in her throat, but before she could give them away to the other people still in the room, a white-gloved hand closed over her mouth, muffling the sound. Cassia’s head started to swim. She could still taste Emet-Selch’s name in her mouth, but her eyes were glued to Urianger’s as she felt herself topple over the edge, coming with another desperate, muffled moan against the glove that pressed her lips shut. 

“Look at him, still watching us,” the Ascian whispered against her as she shivered through the aftershocks in his arms. Suddenly, she felt his lips on her neck. Teeth nipped at her flesh and soft kisses were peppered in between as he kept talking, “See the need on his face, the fire in his eyes… He wants you so badly I can almost taste it.”

But there was something else. A tad more roughness in Emet’s voice and the way he was pressed against her back snugly said it clearly. As he slowly let go of her, Cassia tore herself away from the look on Urianger’s face and turned around. The look in Emet-Selch’s eyes only confirmed her earlier thought. “So do you,” she said with a small grin of her own. 

To his credit, he didn’t even try to deny it. “I may be eternal, but I am certainly not immune to your many charms.” 

Something came to her. A stroke of genius or maybe the worst idea she had ever had - perhaps it was a little bit of both. Urianger had not just been watching her, Cassia was almost certain of that. The situation was highly unconventional, but the fact that they could be discovered every moment, and that said discovery would have disastrous consequences only seemed to heighten her own interest. As did the knowledge that both of these men wanted her. As much as she did want them, Cassia realized. Her feelings for Urianger were nothing new to her, but the realization that Emet-Selch, with all his dismissive words and his smug superiority, had gotten under her skin was a bit harder to swallow. Still, it was undeniable. With a gleam in her eyes, she pulled his coat apart, deft, determined hands finding the fastenings of his pants. 

The Ascian stilled against her. “What are you...” he started, but Cassia interrupted him as she pushed his pants down enough to pull out his hardened erection.

“Fair is fair, wouldn’t you say?” she murmured teasingly as she ran her hand up and down his length. His confusion melted away and a smirk appeared on his face. Before he could say whatever snarky thing had been undoubtedly on the tip of his tongue, Cassia shook her head. “If you say something about how playing fair is boring, I swear, I will bite you!” she threatened before sinking to her knees. “And keep your eyes on him,” she added with a wink. “So you can tell me if he enjoys watching me sucking you off just as much.”

There was no answer, but when Cassia looked up she saw Emet-Selch staring in the same direction she had before, and a surge of heat went through her at the sight before she let her tongue flick over the head of his cock. There was a muffled groan coming from above her as Cassia closed her lips around him and let his length slide into her mouth. 

She felt Emet reach for her head, his hand sliding into her hair as she started sucking. Her hand snuck into his barely pulled-down clothes, cupping his balls, and she enjoyed the shiver that went through him. He let out another moan, his hand tightening in her hair as he urged her to go faster. Feeling the urgency behind his touch, Cassia took a deep breath before she slightly changed the angle. She forced herself to relax, and a moment later, his cock was slipping down into her throat. 

“Oh…” Emet-Selch let out with a sigh, “my dear, you are marvelous! Nearly divine…” 

She reached for his hand in her hair and squeezed it briefly, giving him permission to let go, and with another deep groan, he started to thrust. It didn’t take long until she felt him stutter briefly before he came down her throat with a remarkably soft-sounding noise. 

It took her a moment to catch her breath, swallowing down the salty aftertaste before she unceremoniously tucked him back into his pants. She shot a brief look over her shoulder, noticing with no small amount of satisfaction, that Urianger still was in the same spot with the same intense look on his face, looking like he had indeed enjoyed their little performance. Emet’s arms came around her, steadying her without being asked to as she got back up. When she looked up at him, his eyes were unexpectedly soft.

“Maybe I should rethink my disdain for playing fair,” he said with a smile, and Cassia couldn’t stop the genuine little laugh bubbling up in her. 

“Well, aren’t you glad you didn’t just stay invisible and watch?” she said with a grin.

“Undeniably so,” Emet-Selch agreed. “But speaking of watching…” At his insinuation, Cassia turned around once more, just in time to see Urianger excuse himself to Y’shtola. As he threw a last look into their direction, something on his face looked different than before. There was a look on it Cassia didn’t know how to read before he turned away, leaving the room with quick, if slightly stilted, steps.

“Shit,” Cassia murmured as now that the heightened excitement of the whole situation started to simmer down, her impulsive decisions suddenly felt more and more questionable by the second.

“He did seem as keen to watch the second part, as he was the first,” Emet-Selch said smoothly from behind her. “But well, as remarkably entertaining as this was, I’m afraid I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” Cassia turned back to him, watching as he casually put his glove back on like nothing really out of the ordinary had happened.

“You can’t by any chance magic some back door I can leave through into this place, can you?” she asked with a frown. “I have to come up with an explanation for Y’shtola for appearing from right behind them after all this time…”

“I’m afraid not,” Emet said, sounding anything but apologetic. “But you’re a renowned actress, after all, I’m sure you can make something up.” And with an amused wink and his usual smirk back on his face, a portal opened behind him, and a second later, he was gone, leaving her behind with the knowledge that she and Urianger definitely needed to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me over on tumblr ^^](https://kunstpause.tumblr.com)


End file.
